Demonic
Syntax: Demonic was born Derrick Thomas who was raised in a beat down part of the UK. From a young age Demonic was writing music and talking about things around him as inspiration. In 2009 demonic decided to follow a full time music career quickly gaining fame in the uk finally releasing "The Feeling Yo" which sold over 150,000 copies in the UK alone. Career Demonic came to the spotlight after the release of his 1st album released through 'Def Jam' and was titled My Destiny. The album became a hugh success and went on to sell over 1,000,000 albums worldwide. Demonic followed the success releasing a further 3 albums over the years all of which have had more success than his debut. Demonic has also moved to films where he is recognised as a serious actor, as well as moving to business where he is CEO and Chairmen of his own record label MME and his clothing company Style Up Clothing. Demonic has shown interest in owning a film production company and a jewelry line. forbes in 2008 confirmed that Demonic earn't $10,000,000 mainly from touring and high record sales ($6,000,000 earn't from touring (and festivals charging upwards of $800,000). Demonic earn't $15,000,000 in 2009, $17,000,000 in 2010 Demonic's net worth is estimated at $50,000,000 My Destiny "My Destiny" is the 1st studio album by UK rapper Demonic. The album was both a critical and commercial success. Some call the album a hip hop landmark and music standards, though Demonic stated that the album was just an album something that he just made so he good look cool he stated he never made the album to make a million never mind 30 million. The album spawned 3 singles each single charting better this may be due to higher budgets on promotion and the world tour Demonic embarked on. Exposed Is the 2nd studio album by hip hop superstar "Demonic" who has announced that the albums concept is about his new lifestyle, he talks about fame, money and the struggles he went through to get to this current position. The albums first single is "The Ghetto" which is the critically acclaimed single by Demonic some may call his best musical effort. The album is set for release shortly after the release of "The Ghetto". The second single is "I Wonder". Due the success of the album Demonic made a tour to support the album. The tour became a massive success and grossed more than £20,000,000 in which Demonic made a reported £250,000 per show and made around £5,000,000 for the whole tour. To coincide the tour an album was released. Exposed (The Live Tour) Define Destiny Demonic has announced on November 5th 2009 that he had an album planned for January 2010 the album is rumoured to be called Define Destiny the album will be more creative and darker than Demonic's previous offerings. Demonic also stated that he would collaborate with Hewen and Charlotte. This will also be the final album on his contract with Def Jam; it's be thought that Demonic will either re-sign or release his own albums through his own label MME (Music Mogul Entertainment). On December 24th Demonic announced that his 3rd studio album will be titled Define Destiny and will be released February 22ND 2010. Destiny Defined Demonic's spokesperson announced on 10th April 2010 that Demonic has officially signed a new record contract with Interscope Recordings for a reported $13,700,000. All of MME operations will be moved to the new record label in the coming months. Also the spokesperson has confirmed that Demonic has completed his move to interscope and that Define Destiny's has been wrapped and that Demonic has already begun work on a 4th studio album set for release in the summer. On May 2nd it was confirmed that Demonic's 4th studio album (5th Disc overall) will be released July 26th 2010. The first single Picture You Would be released on 8th June 2010 The second single Destiny's Child Which features Mary J.Blidge is set for release 12th July 2010 The album has currently sold 800,000 units in America and a little over 2,000,000 worldwide. Victory In December 2010 Demonic announced that his 5th studio album would be released by second quater 2011. In February 2011 Demonic in an interview confirmed he had a new single planned for release for mid April but was not ready to announce much details about the single. He did state the album has changed names from Transition to "Victory". The albums first single is "All I Hear" Feat Drake - march 7th 2011 The albums second single is "Champion" (feat R. Kelly) - April 25th 2011 The albums 3rd single is "All I Want In This Life" (feat Eve) - 13th June 2011 Intoxicated In November 2011 it was announced that Demonic had begun working on his 6th studio album. In January 2012 it was expected that the album would be released between September-November 2012 however in early November 2012 Demonic confirmed that he hadn't worked very hard on the album and therefore wasn't even close to releasing the album. However he stated that he planned to release a new single for December 2012 and release the album summer 2013. On New Years Day 2013 Demonic confirmed that he has been recording his 6th Studio album 'Intoxicated' since 2011. He confirmed the album would not be out until May 6th 2013 Billionaire Dreams Billionaire Dreams was announced as the 7th studio album by Demonic to be released 8th December 2014. After mixed reviews of Intoxicated Demonic announced he had began coming up ideas to evolve his sound and would make a new album sooner than planned. In November 2013 Demonic confirmed he was already back in the studio. No guest appearances or producers have been announced but Demonic stated he was making a different sounding album. In December 2013 a spokesperson for Demonic said they expected the album to be released May/June 2014 however Demonic held back the release in order to complete other songs for the album. Billionaire Dreams is also expected to be a 3 part album set with new installments arriving annually however there is yet no official confirmation of this. Fly projects announced he had contributed to the new album and stated that the album is far less commerical than previous albums instead opting for a more gritty album. Film Career Demonic Has had a passive Film Career and has always had a passion for acting. Demonic had his first major role in the Action flick The Myth which came out many months before his album Demonic received a million dollar pay check for the movie which went on to gross $50,000,000. His next role did not come for another year and half where he got a large role in Eye Of The Storm which was a end of the world thriller which gained Demonic some good reviews for his acting, the movie became a box office smash earning $72,000,000 in the US and more than $164,000,000 world wide. Demonic announced soon after Eye Of The Storm he would return to The Myth and stated a third movie was likely. In 2010 Demonic announced he is definitely not stopping his film career going on to announce he will release at least two movies in 2011 one of which will be his debut Lead role and the other being his directional and producing debut. Demonic announced in June 2014 that he had no interest in creating a new films recently but had signed onto 2 new projects to be released late 2015. Discography Studio Albums Compilation Albums Singles Collabarations Filmography